


Fool For You

by Gestalttrash



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shittysmutsodontgetexcited, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gestalttrash/pseuds/Gestalttrash
Summary: Gestalt being whipped over Myfanwy, Myfanwy asks gestalt to lunch, they bang at the end😂 i don't write smut often so if this sucks sorry 😂😂





	Fool For You

Gestalt didn't like the effect Myfanwy Thomas had on them, it drove them positively insane. She had the ability to make all eight of their knees go weak at once, to suck the breath out of every body with a single glance. Her laugh sent chills down their spines and don't even get them started on how much they adored her smile. Gestalt knew that they were whipped, They had been a fool for her ever since Glen Grove, the only one who hadn't seemed to have picked up on Gestalt's affections for the woman was Myfanwy herself. Now that her memories were gone, and the old her went with them. The night they spent with her had left them hopeful, that she had finally felt the same way that they did, she finally would understand their feelings and how they would never fall into the category of a friendship. Their hopes were shattered when she didn't answer their calls, and returned as a shell of their former lover the following week. The possibility of ever loving the woman the way they wanted to had grown bleak, they have been given a sliver of Hope when she grasped their hand and begged them to help her remember what they had. But that was weeks ago, before she decided to run away and leave everything they had behind. When she had decided to leave them behind. They promised her they wouldn't be angry if she left, and they weren't, but that didn't mean that their hearts didn't flutter in happiness when Myfanwy waltzed through the doors the following Monday morning.  
She was wearing a rather sensible pantsuit, but it was something old Myf would never wear, the slacks hugged her legs perfectly and Gestalt definitely had not been observing how amazing her ass looked in them either. Gestalt missed a lot of things about the old her, but her fashion sense was definitely not one of them. This new Myfanwy dressed to impress, her aura radiated confidence as she adjusted the fitted Navy Blazer subconsciously and she chatted about something probably unimportant with Ingrid. They didn't mind the view in the slightest but they knew they had to make it look as if they were at least attempting to be discreet about it. Though Gestalt had to admit that they had never felt so lucky to have four sets of eyes before. They glanced at her subtly from every body except for Eliza's as she sat in the office straight across from Myfanwy's, in complete and utter shame as her eyes drank her in. Gestalt Froze as Myfanwy's eyes caught Eliza's as she caught them red handed looking at her. Gestalt quickly forced all of their eyes down in unison as they attempted to play it Coy. A soft knock sounded from outside the office, causing them to glance up and meet Myfanwy's eyes once more.

"Good morning Gestalt." She smiled happily at Eliza, Gestalt allowed a soft smile they had reserved especially for Myfanwy to slide onto their features as they struggled to think of a cohesive response. But as always Myfanwy had rendered them absolutely speechless and she hadn't even spoken more than three words.

"Gestalt?" Myfanwy asked and confusion as they stared at her blankly, a lazy smile upon Eliza's face, Gestalt regained their composure quickly as they sent her another silent smile.

"Oh, good, I thought I'd lost you there for a second, I was wondering if you were up for lunch?" Myfanwy questioned as she returned the smile happily, swaying slightly as she blurted out her proposition.

"Eliza is free, Grandchester needs Teddy and Alex to do an interrogation and Robert will be heading into the field at 11." Gestalt replied uneasily as they knew she had accepted all of them, but they always have their doubts that she might change her mind, that she might see them how they saw themself. A freak, a monster, someone completely unlovable. New Myf saw the world in shiny colors, she had the urge to be on the front lines, be a part of the action that the old her would never have wanted. They only hoped that one of the things that hadn't changed would be her feelings towards them, it was selfish to say that they couldn't live without her, perhaps even a bit mad. But the emptiness they felt when they thought she had left them could only resemble what it felt like to receive a bullet to the heart. Not that they'd ever been shot in the heart, but Gestalt was known to have a flare for The Dramatics.

"So you'll just send Eliza then? I know you said more bodies made it easier to compartmentalize, I don't want you to get hurt." She rambled, an easy smile falling onto all of Gestalt's faces in response to her concern for them. She had been the only one in the whole damn agency to give a shit about them, to treat them as if they were normal, like they were human. Gestalt hadn't known that feeling in their entire life. They'd been forced to differentiate themselves to make others feel comfortable but they Relished in the feeling of not having to pretend around her. They could be them, not Eliza, Robert, Alex or Teddy, just Gestalt. She hardly ever referred to one of them as their given names, always Gestalt, that was high up on the list of things that they adored about her.

"Let me worry about all that, just message me where you'd like to go." Gestalt replied, not missing a beat as an uncharacteristically shy smile graced new Myfanwy's features.

"Actually, I was hoping you could take me somewhere we used to go." She smiled back hopefully, as Gestalt Froze in response. They sighed in relief, so she still wanted to remember them? She still wanted to see where their feelings could go?

"I've remembered many things about you so far, but I want to remember everything about you Gestalt." Myfanwy said as she leaned her weight against Gestalt's desk, Confident Myf making a welcomed reappearance as she realized she needed to take control of the situation if she wanted it to end in her favor. She smirked lazily as she leaned forward to place one of her soft hands on Eliza's chin

"You've said I have an effect on you, but do you have any idea the effect you have on me?" Myfanwy asked in faux innocence as Gestalt let out an audible gulp in all four bodies, earning concerned looks from a few pawns.

"So lunch? Noon. You choose where we go, I'm sure I'll love it." She said as she walked backwards slowly before dropping their gaze as she arrived at the doorway.

"Sounds good." Gestalt said through gritted teeth as Robert dropped the suitcase they had been packing and turned quickly to their shower before turning it on and stepping inside, beginning the long count backwards as they channeled all of their sexual desire into the body that was farthest away from the office.

"Fuck." Gestalt cursed through Eliza's voice as Myfanwy disapeared out of sight.

"68, 67, 66, 65.." they counted internally.

Gestalt recovered quickly as Roberts body shivered at the contact of the icy water that fell upon their shoulders. They cursed themselves for allowing the woman to manipulate them so easily, she had barely even touched them. They decided in that moment that no regular restaurant would do for their lunch date with the woman they loved. Date? Could they call it that? She hadn't. Gestalt felt like an insecure teenage girl who's lover refused to define the relationship. They still had a few hours until lunch and boy did the time pass by slow. They had managed to send Robert to the market to get the things that they would need. Much to their dismay they couldn't spare Teddy as his hands have the most experience cooking, but Eliza's would just have to be good enough. By the time 11:30 came, Gestalt had begun to feel nervous. They had left the office early to prepare their meal for Myfanwy and it was not going well to say the least. Eliza's hands we're good for a lot of things, but flipping Crepes was not one of her many talents. Gestalt sighed in frustration as the crepe broke for the sixth time in a row. They had given up at that point, tossing the whole frying pan in the trash in anger. They settled on ordering the woman's favorite Chinese food, it wasn't as thoughtful or romantic as something homemade but they hope she wouldn't be put off by the action. The doorbell rang shortly after Gestalt had taken the take away from The Arms Of The Courier. Eliza's hands dug the food from the boxes that she spooned it carefully onto two plates, hiding the evidence of their Cop Out carefully.

"Come in." Eliza's voice spoke Softly as Myfanwy sent then a dazzling smile as she stepped through the doorway and into the brightly-lit apartment. Gestalt had litten a few too many candles and hastily blown out several just a few seconds before her arrival. Leaving just if you to decorate the center of the table.

"You cooked?" Myfanwy questioned happily as she glanced down at the plates in approval.

"Ordered in, hope that's okay." Gestalt smiled brightly as they watched her cautiously for a response. She simply smiled even brighter as her eyes caught sight of the charred pan that lay at the bottom of the trash can, Gestalt had forgotten to discard before her arrival.

"Awe hon, you cooked." She giggled as she sat down and picked up her fork carefully.

"Fuck you, cooking is hard in this body." Gestalt said defensively as they sat down in a huff next to her.

"Relax, Eliza has many other 'talents'" she said emphasizing the final word and she glanced at Eliza's lips briefly before returning her attention to her noodles, carefully scooping a mouthful of noodles into her awaiting lips.

"It's delicious, if that makes you feel better." Myfanwy commented as she took another bite. 

"And you didn't have to do this for me, cook that is, I'm happiest when I'm with you, everything else is just meaningless." She continued as Gestalt's heart began to pound intensely as they fought the urge to touch their lips to hers.

"Well, I just wanted it to be special." Gestalt replied as they avoided her gaze, becoming suddenly all too interested in their hands, fighting the desire to bite their nails in nervousness

"I have to admit, part of me didn't come here for the food." Myfanwy said casually as Gestalt choked on a mouthful of their food at what she was implying.

"You didn't?" Eliza's voice trembled as they looked at the woman before them in uncertainty, completely sure that if they had pinched themselves they would wake up from this all too perfect dream.

"I haven't been able to be alone with you since before everything went to shit, it's stupid, I mean you're probably completely done with me. If I were you I'd want nothing to do with me." Myfanwy rambled as she picked at her food in anxiousness.

"It's just, I remember that night, I remembered how I felt, being that close with you Gestalt, I felt you all around me, That feeling, I can't even begin to describe it. And I know I said I wasn't sure of my feelings, but I'm not anymore. I've never been more certain in my life. I love you Gestalt." Myfanwy finished breathlessly as they looked at her in shock, processing Her speech entirely too slowly for her liking. They answered the only way they could think of at the time, the only way they ever wanted to answer her. They kissed her, hard, passionately as they both stood from their places. Eliza's hands reaching up to wrap around Myfanwy's neck gently as they held on for dear life. They kissed her like they would never need oxygen again for as long as they lived, they Channeled 10 years of longing and desire into a single head spinning, heart-stopping kiss before the woman pulled away slightly to pull off a Eliza's jacket.

"I told you, I didn't come here for the food." Myfanwy said in a seductive manner and she allowed them to lead her to their bedroom. She'd never been in their bedroom as far as she could remember, which granted wasn't an extensive span of time. But she wasn't about to spend these next moments of memorizing the design of Gestalt's duvet. She had come here with a purpose, to make the person she loved most in the world understand how much they meant to her. She wanted to make them feel the same level of pleasure they had given to her the night of the founders feast. Her breath was ragged as Gestalt shoved her gently onto the bed behind her. Her shirt and bra lost somewhere in between the living room in the hallway. Gestalt freed Eliza's body from their clothing as quickly as possible, before returning their attention to Myfanwy's practically naked figure. Myfanwy let out of side of content as well as Eliza's lips kiss down her stomach tenderly.

"Wait." Myfanwy said suddenly as Eliza's hand slipped into her panties. Gestalt rolled off of her immediately at her words, looking at her in concern.

"That's not what I meant." Myfanwy's words rushed out quickly.

"It's just, I want to make you feel good." Myfanwy said as she recaptured Gestalt's lips hungrily before flipping them onto their back,catching them by surprise, something that rarely happened. Gestalt opened their mouth to protest, they had waited for 10 years to be with her, to taste her, something they hadn't had the luxury of during their moment of feverish Bliss. Myfanwy slid two fingers inside of them rather abruptly, clearing all thoughts of protest from their minds. Robert stumbled at the steps of the plane, leaning heavily on the railing as Gestalt struggled to reach their seats. They've been lucky that Alex had excused himself to the lav the moment she had kissed them. Teddy on the other hand was rewarded with a stern lecture from Grandchester for being too gentle with the fugitive they had captured.

Moans Spilled Out of Gestalt's lips as Myfanwy pleasure them, all coherent thoughts had left them, they were focused on the Here and Now. They had successfully placed Roberts seat belt across his lap before securing it rather tightly. Every one of Gestalt's bodies gasped for air as Myfanwy's lips latched around her clit gently. Gestalt threw Eliza's head back in a silent moan as they gripped at Myfanwy's hair harshly.Myfanwy gasped slightly at the action, moaning in to Eliza's Center as she focused on the beautiful picture before her. This has been exactly what she had wanted, Gestalt at their most vulnerable before her, feeling every bit of pleasure as they had given her that night. Much to Gestalt's dismay they had unraveled rather quickly, the fault being in Myfanwy's, insanely experienced tongue. They made a mental note to inquire about that later.

"Your turn." Eliza's voice spoke in a seductive manner as Gestalt's heavy breathing settled after a few moments. Their body still shaking slightly from the aftershocks of their release.

"We've to be back at the office by 2." Myfanwy said in a semi reluctant tone.

"Teddy told them we've had bad sushi, we're taking the afternoon." Gestalt said quickly before returning to her arms lovingly. They didn't anticipate their afternoon being spent this way but God were they glad they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think 😄


End file.
